Record of Stay in Toono
by ayakashistories
Summary: The untold stories of Rikuo's time in Toono. Taken directly from the second story of Nurarihyon no Mago's second light novel: The Nura Clan's Dealings in Edo . All I did was translating this story into English, so I simply DO NOT own any characters and storyline that appear later. And of course, I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago. All credits goes to Hiroshi Shiibashi.
1. Chapter 1

**RECORD OF STAY IN TOONO**

**Chapter 1**

The sounds of a duel could be heard in the land of Toono.

The cut surface of a large tree was the location of their practice duels. Itaku and Rikuo, each with their own specially made weapons, were pointing their blades towards each other, repeatedly engaged in duels.

Even tough it was a massive tree trunk that had been cut down, but its actual size alone was abnormal. The width of the cut surface was many times larger than a sumo wrestling ring. This place was the battlefield for the two of them.

Itaku was holding sickles in both hands, while Rikuo was holding a wooden stick that he had picked up somewhere in Toono. On Itaku's back was a wooden holder, specially made to held his weapons, and there were four more sickles there. Freely manipulating any of the six sickles, that was Itaku's way of fighting.

Rikuo's attack was blocked by Itaku using the handle of his sickle. Itaku then went on the offensive. He used the sickle in his left hand to deflect Rikuo's wooden stick, and he swung it in his right hand towards Rikuo's shoulder. The sickle's blade, which had been polished until it shone, cut through Rikuo's body. But that body was just an illusion. The illusion cut open and became more indistinct, then vanished into the air.

Could be seen but couldn't be cut, that was the 'Hatsu' technique that Rikuo learnt in Toono. Rikuo called it as Kyoka Suigetsu. It was the reflection of the moon in the water, could be seen but couldn't be touched. _The name does suit the characteristics of Nurarihyon's technique_, Itaku thought.

_Only one day has passed, and yet he can use it so well now_.

Itaku swung his sickles around, a smirk appeared on his face.

Yesterday, Rikuo used Hatsu for the first time. Three days ago, when he was first brought to Toono, Rikuo didn't even had any concept of what Hatsu was, let alone using it.

After that, Rikuo learnt the technique in a blink of an eye. _Most likely, it has something to do the attack yesterday, _Itaku thought. The sudden danger forced RIkuo to grow and develop his full potential.

Yesterday, Rikuo was attacked by a Kyoto Yokai called Kidomaru. Kidomaru brought his subordinates along with him. His reason of coming to Toono was to ask for some fighting reinforcements from Akagappa. After Hagoromo Gitsune was resurrected in Kyoto, plans were made for her to stand up on the top of the ayakashi world once again. Kidomaru and his subordinates, as part of Hagoromo Gitsune's faction, naturally had to gather some forces.

However, Akagappa refused Kidomaru's request. The Toono yokai had always remained neutral. There was no need to help Hagoromo Gitsune, that was Akagappa's opinion.

After the negotiation failed, Kidomaru and his subordinates found Rikuo when he was working on his odd chores. Hagoromo Gitsune held a huge grudge against Nurarihyon for more than 400 years, so Kidomaru would never forget the face of Nurarihyon. And so, Kidomaru attacked Rikuo as soon as he saw him.

Itaku, who was maintaining his sickles at that time, immediately sensed the danger. He felt the change of flow in the village's fear, and he immediately ran to the place where the flow had changed. On the way there, there was only one thought on Itaku's mind.

_If I don't hurry over, Rikuo will definitely be killed_.

If enemies from the outside had entered the village, it meant that those youkais knew how to cut through fear. Toono had a barrier made out of fear in order to keep intruders away. To enter the village, they would have to create a crack in the barrier, creating an entrance. Rikuo still hadn't know how to cut through fear, so he would naturally be unable to defeat any opponent who managed to go pass the barrier.

As soon as he rushed to Rikuo's side, Itaku cut off an arm of one of Kidomaru's subordinates. There were three Kyoto yokais altogether. He planned on taking down all of them by himself, as he already mentally prepared for it. But, that was as far as he goes, because Rikuo then executed his first Hatsu, Nurarihyon's Hatsu – _Kyoka Suigetsu_.

Could be seen but couldn't be cut. Rikuo's Kyoka Suigetsu confused Kidomaru and his subordinates greatly. During that time, Awashima and the others rushed to the scene. However, there was no battle in the end because Kidomaru and his troops decided to retreat and left Toono. It wasn't because they were afraid of Rikuo, but it might be because they found it meaningless if they continue the fight.

Seeing those youkai flee before even fighting one round, Itaku, who loved to fight, thought it was a pity. But putting on Rikuo's future into consideration, that outcome was something to be thankful for. His role as a mentor caused Itaku to be able to react calmly to such situations. That was his mindset as he analyzed what had happened before.

Rikuo's first Hatsu was indeed very effective. But his fighting skills were still unpolished. If the battle had continued yesterday, Rikuo would definitely be badly injured. Those youkais had chosen to retreat before such situation occurred, and it was a good stoke of luck.

Rikuo's growing speed was amazing, and he was enthusiastic about the practice, but Rikuo was still lack of power. He would definitely die if he went to Kyoto right now. That was Itaku's opinion of Rikuo.

_I won't let you die in Kyoto. If you're going to die, then die in the practice arena of Toono!_

The two of them stood some distance apart on the practice arena, staring at each other. At that moment, Rikuo, who was holding the wooden stick, left an opening in his stance. It could be that his concentration wasn't enough because he was tired – but he had stopped releasing his fear. _Repeating such a mistake over and over again, such an idiot_ – Itaku thought as he smirked.

Itaku was not a kind mentor, and he wouldn't pretend that he didin't see it. He raised the sickle in his right hand, coated the blade with his fear, and swung it forward. That was Itaku's Hatsu _– Youkai Art: Wind Sickle._

The sickles released a sharp wind, marching towards Rikuo. Rikuo barely avoided it, but he didn't completely dodge the attack. He was hit by the wind's tail. A shallow cut was created on his chest.

Rikuo was quite surprised. He breathed heavily. Seeing his face, Itaku said,

"Rikuo, you must never EVER disperse your fear. Once you release your fear, you die. Understand?"

Rikuo nodded silently, and he raised his stick once more to face Itaku.

**That's all for chapter one! How do you guys like it?**

**Feel free to leave some reviews here :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**RECORD OF STAY IN TOONO**

**Chapter 2**

Even though he had some arranged training sessions, Rikuo would only be be able to train after he had done with his chores.

Rikuo spent almost of his day doing the laundry, cutting the woods, cleaning the baths and prepare some hot water for the bath. Itaku had never bothered to help him with those chores.

The head of Oshu Toono's clan, Akagappa, had instructed not to give Rikuo any special treatment whatsoever. Nurarihyon had also told them not to be reserved around Rikuo, and to make use of him as much as possible.

There was a flat huge rock jutting out from the side of the mountain. As usual, Itaku stood there, observing Rikuo from above, but that was all he did. Itaku didn't make a sound at all as he saw Rikuo was battling with the large amount of laundry that he had to finish.

Doing the laundry was an exhausting job. Toono was surrounded by mountains, and the rocks on its sides were covered in moss. The river at the bottom of the slope was where the clothes were washed, and to dry the clothes they had to climb up the steep slopes to the top. Someone who wasn't used to it will definitely have a hard time trying not to slip while climbing up the slopes.

"How is it? Does the grandson of Nurarihyon seem to have any potential?"

Itaku heard a voice from behind him. Turning his head, Itaku saw Akagappa was standing there.

"Akagappa-sama."

Akagappa's massive figure was quietly standing beside him. Itaku casted his gaze downwards once more.

"How do I put this..I think he's gotten a lot better in washing clothes."

"Heh, washing clothes, huh? How about his fighting skills?"

"Not bad. And that guy has a lot of passion. The only thing he desires is to become stronger."

But, then Itaku said,

"But that's not enough. He's still too weak now."

"What about Hatsu?"

"He does have some basic knowledge regarding that, but he only knows how to use it. It isn't enough just knowing how to use it. One needs to know how to apply it in the battlefield, against stronger opponents. If only I had more time, I would have taught him everything I know."

"It's true. But that guy seems to be eager to go to Kyoto."

"That's right, but it's too early for it right now. Those Kyoto youkais are the real deal. Even I want to have a fight with them."

"Are you talking about Kidomaru? Those subordinates that he brought along seem to be quite strong too.", Akagappa had a serious expression on his face as he stroked his beard.

"I cut off an arm from one of them."

When he heard what Itaku said, Akagappa laughed out loud.

"But Kidomaru is in a whole lot different level. He is exceptionally strong.", Itaku continued and Akagappa shut his mouth.

"Yes, that is correct."

"The fear he possessed, the quality and depth of it greatly exceeds any normal youkai. In addition, he had a strong sword swing and he could calmly analyze the battle situation. He must be a very strong youkai.", Itaku said.

"Kidomaru's reputation is much better than it was during the Edo era, so he is definitely strong. Even tough his hair starting to turn gray, the more experienced he is, the stronger he become.", Akagappa nodded silently.

_Can I win?_

Itaku thought to himself. After seeing such a skillful opponent, he would ask himself that question. The conclusion was always the same,

_How am I supposed to know if I don't even try?_

Facing the battle by mentally prepared to die will lead to a definite victory – Itaku would never think of such childish thoughts. That was not the way of a professional battler.

Itaku started to imagine his fight with Kidomaru. He didn't posses any fear in his heart. All he felt was an unbreakable fighting spirit. He knew that his recklessness was part of his nature as a Toono youkai. The ninja youkai of Toono had always had that fighting spirit flowing in their veins.

"Itaku, do you wish to go out and fight?", Akagappa asked suddenly.

"Go out and fight?"

"Yes. Go with the grandson of Nurarihyon to Kyoto and fight alongside him. Aren't you thinking about him right now?"

"With that guy? That's impossible.", Itaku denied strongly.

_I really want to leave Toono to test my skills – _He would be lying if Itaku said that he had never had these kinds of thoughts before. _But, these thoughts have never been linked to Rikuo_, at least that was what he thought.

"If I wish to fight together with someone, I would have chosen a stronger youkai. That guy just learnt Hatsu, he is a total newbie. I don't care even if he is the young head of the Nura clan. He's just a spoiled young master who had been living in a rather soft environment. Either way, I won't become his comrade."

"That's surprising. Why did you suddenly say bad things about him?"

"Those are my true thoughts."

"You know, I used to be like you as well.", Akagappa said as he stared faraway. Itaku turned to look at him.

"Before that guy's grandfather came, I was similar to you. I had no good feelings whatsoever on him. Indeed he was strong, but that mouth of his was too arrogant. He was always talking about his magnificence. At that time, I was thinking, _who does he think he is_?"

Itaku nodded.

"But in the end, I got conquered."

"Conquered?"

"He had this certain charisma, and that aura. It was those two things that made me submitted to him."

"That can't be! You actually submitted to someone?"

Akagappa nodded, confirming that.

"I wanted to follow that man – even though there were very few people in the world who could make me feel that way. But people like that do exist. That would be that guy's grandfather.", Akagappa pointed towards Rikuo.

At that time, Rikuo didn't realize that such conversation was taking place above him, and he was working hard in the laundry area.

"Nurarihyon is that sort of man. If I wasn't the leader at that time, I might have gone with him as well."

_Gone with him, _Itaku thought to himself as he watched Rikuo.

_Would I follow such a weak man?_

That's impossible. Itaku couldn't help but to steer his answer towards the negative stance. Then, Akagappa continued,

"It doesn't matter. You might not be attracted to him like I did. But, he is still the grandson of Nurarihyon in the end. He might have captivated without you even realizing it. Just like what his grandfather did to me.", Akagappa smiled as he left Itaku's side.

Itaku stayed frozen in his spot for a while. The phrase '_captivated you without you realizing it'_ gave him a bad feeling.

Itaku stared at Rikuo with an expression close to anger. He turned over the thoughts in his head.

**That's all for chapter two! This chapter is really long that I almost passed out when trying to translate it. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please do leave some reviews here :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**RECORD OF STAY IN TOONO**

**CHAPTER 3**

Cutting the woods was still giving Rikuo a hard time.

It was supposed to be a simple task of repeatedly swinging the axe to cut the blocks of wood into two. However, the amount of the blocks was overwhelming.

Not long after that, Rikuo found out that he shouldn't have had relied on merely physical strength to cut those blocks, but instead making use of the weight of the axe itself. Indeed, the task was a lot easier to do when he figured that out. But prior learning the secret, he had spent quite a long time doing the task.

Doing the laundry, cleaning the baths, and heating the water were all the same. Even though he was getting better at doing them, compared to when he first started, he was still stuck doing those chores for most of the day.

_Is it okay for me to be doing something like this? I should be spending more time in my training.._

Rikuo had surpressed such thought in his mind since the first day he arrived in Toono. And after he almost got a hold of the technique-_Kyoka Suigetsu, _those thoughts had been growing stronger each day.

If only it was possible, Rikuo would rather abandon all his 'apprentice chores' and spend the whole day training. His Hatsu was still imperfect, and he also wanted to train his other skills as well. However, Itaku and the gang would not allow Rikuo to do so, Unless he had finished his chores, Rikuo was prohibited to step on the training arena.

To Rikuo, who was in a hassle to train his battle techniques, every chore was like a fight against his own anxiety. However, there was a youkai in Toono who drove him crazy.

_That damn Dohiko!_

Rikuo cursed in his mind as he chopped the woods.

Dohiko the Futtachi was a very detestable guy. Futacchis are animals who gradually turn into youkai. Toono's Futtachis were either apes or wolves.

Dohiko was an ape Futtachi. He loved to get in the way of Rikuo's work.

There was an incident involving Dohiko happened yesterday. Yesterday, when Rikuo was climbing up the rocks while carrying a basket full of washed clothes, a fruit suddenly fell out of a tree nearby. Then, it was followed by a rain of falling fruits, aiming towards Rikuo.

Rikuo, who was surprised, slipped himself and fell downwards. Rikuo himself didn't get badly hurt, but the clothes that he had washed were scattered on the mud. This caused Rikuo to reach his boiling point, a vein popped in his head. Then, he heard an annoying laugh coming from above him.

Looking upwards, Dohiko was sitting on a large branch protruding out from the forest. The surrounding branches were holding a lot of other Futtachis as well. They were most likely Dohiko's companions.

"Shame on you, Rikuo. How did you make yourself fell in such an ungraceful way?", Dohiko said as he threw some fruits towards Rikuo. The fruits hit the back of his hand, and Rikuo couldn't help but shouted back,

"Dohiko! You stupid chimp! What did you think you were doing! I had to wash these clothes over again because of you!"

Dohiko gave him a silly smile. He seemed to have no intention of apologizing. Further more, he thought that teasing Rikuo and making him mad was fun.

"You know, Rikuo. The Futtachis of Toono throw fruits to scare the hell out of humans. But still, how could you fall for that even though you're a quarter youkai? How could you fail avoiding a rain of fruits?", Dohiko said in a mocking tone. "Isn't that right, fellas?"

"That's true!", the other Futtachis replied in unison.

"Geez, you threw those fruits so suddenly! How could you expect me to dodge them?"

"Ohh,really? I thought your fear was able to make yourself disappear, am I right? And why didn't you just use that? Oh, let me remind you. You still have your Hatsu to begin with. As long as you use it, you won't get hit by those fruits."

"Why should I use my Fear when I'm just washing the clothes?", Rikuo replied sarcastically.

"Never, ever, disperse your fear, Rikuo.", Dohiko said with a serious face. But then he continued with a smile on his face,

"Didn't Itaku-_sensei _scold you like that before? You should listen to your teachers better."

Rikuo was furious at the moment, but he chose to stay quiet. If he had the time to argue with Dohiko, he would rather use it to wash the clothes. In addition, what Dohiko had said was right. If he hadn't stopped emitting his fear, he would've been able avoid those fruits.

Because of that incident, Rikuo didn't let his guard down at all when he carried the washed clothes in the next day. If he felt something weird, he was ready to disappear at once.

But, there weren't any fruit attack occurred before he reached the sunning area. After he hung up the clothes, Rikuo climbed down the steep slope. He thought that those Futtachis didn't have as much free time as the thought to cause him trouble everyday. However, he was completely wrong. Right after that, a fruit hit the back of his head. When Rikuo turned around, he was hit by a rain of fruits. And in the end, he tripped over once more, just like the day before.

Rikuo, who hit his back on the riverbank, groaned as he saw Dohiko jumped onto the slope. Then the Futtachi shouted at him,

"Oi, Rikuo! You okay? Told ya to never disperse your fear!"

"Shuddap! You're noisy!"

The furious Rikuo grabbed onto a rock and threw it directly to Dohiko. However, Dohiko easily avoided it and stuck out his tongue.

"Wew, what do you think, man? I'm a well dodger, aren't I? You can call that my fear! Just kidding, hehehe~"

Dohiko then patted Rikuo twice, and disappeared into the woods. It made Rikuo extremely mad.

"That bastard…"

Rikuo wasn't able to focus as he usually did, thanks to his anger towards Dohiko. And thus, there were many instances created where the axe couldn't make a straight or clean cut.

When he was frustrated, a green creature suddenly emerged from the river.

"Rikuo!"

"Wah!"

Rikuo, who was surprised, raised his axe and fell backwards. Seeing Rikuo fell on his butt, the green creature couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"Hahahahahaha!"

The green youkai, who was holding his belly, was the swamp-kappa Amezo. He climbed out of the river and walked towards the bank.

"Oh, Amezo. It's just you. Don't scare me like that, you fool."

"Sorry, but your fall was kinda marvelous. You alright?"

Rikuo pouted.

"Did you see..?"

"Yeah, yesterday and just now. Dohiko's a real bully, isn't he? Does your back hurt?"

"A lot. I wish I had a big shell on my back, just like you."

"Haha, that's right. My shell is invincible!"

Amezo thought that Rikuo was praising his shell, and started to show off. The wet and thick shell looked very sturdy and seemed to be able to withstand any attack. However, that wasn't everything he had. Even Amezo's shoulders and wrists are covered by shell, much like a sport guard. Even though he claimed to be a kappa, Amezo didn't have any plate whatsoever on his head, and his looks weren't like your average kappa. He looked more like a lizard, or chameleon. However, despite his scary looks, Amezo had a warm personality, and he always tried to start a conversation with Rikuo.

After scaring Rikuo, Amezo lied on the ground to dry his shell. It looked like he wanted to continue talking to Rikuo, but the latter continued to cut the woods in silence. He also had an angry expression on his face. So, Amezo asked Rikuo,

"Say, Rikuo. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not."

Rikuo didn't turn around, and continued to swing his axe. The wood split in two with a dry crack.

"But your face looks grumpy, Rikuo. Are you mad at me? Or Dohiko?"

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"I dunno either."

Rikuo swung his axe, hitting it on the wood. But the wood didn't split in two.

"I'm anxious.", Rikuo said, "I want to get stronger as soon as possible, then go to Kyoto."

"I know. But you won't get stronger just by being anxious. Patience is a part of training as well."

"I know.."

"Do you like that onmyoji beauty that much?"

"I don't feel that way towards her. In addition, she's not a beauty. She's just an ordinary girl. You're doing it again, Amezo."

"But if you don't get enough training, it'd be a suicide to go to Kyoto. You better stay in Toono and train your techniques. If you get a lot stronger, that onmyoji beauty might fall for you."

"You know…", Rikuo stopped his work and sighed, "I didn't come here because I wanted to look good in front of the girls."

"I know. But it's less depressing to think it that way. I think you're being too serious, Rikuo."

_Too serious._

Is it really like that? Rikuo tilted his head and started to think. Zen had told him the same thing to him as well, when he was in his human form.

_Does that mean I work too hard?_, Rikuo thought as he swung his axe downwards. Just as the axe was in its halfway through the log, Amezo said,

"Aiyaa, that won't do, Rikuo. You really don't know how to cut the logs at all, do you? Didn't Awashima teach you the trick?"

"Awashima? No.", Rikuo shooked his head.

Each newcomer in Toono would be given a chore to do. The one who was supposed to teach Rikuo how to cut the logs was Awashima, but he didn't help very much. Besides telling Rikuo the location of the axe and where to put the cut logs, he didn't say anything else on the first day.

"That's all I have to teach you. There's no more.", that was what that guy said.

"He's always like that, how troublesome. He's dead serious about fighting skills, but when it comes to doing the chores, he's a total no-good."

Amezo sighed and shook his head. Suddenly, he hit his palm with his fist.

"Okay, I'll teach you the trick to cut these logs!"

"You really…gonna teach me?"

"Yeah. I'm sure that once you've mastered the trick, cutting these woods will be a piece of cake for ya!"

"Really? But someone said to me that the trick to this was using the weight of the axe.", Rikuo said as he raised his axe.

Amezo waggled his finger side to side, shaking his head.

"You can consider it as one of the tricks. But as a youkai, we can't be satisfied with just that. If you really are a youkai, you've gotta learn how to use your fear in your daily activities."

"Using your fear…to cut the logs?"

"That isn't difficult at all. In short, it's about concentrating and raising its efficiency. Rikuo, let me ask you. What would you do to your enemy if you wish to defeat him quickly?"

"Let me see…", Rikuo frowned, making Amezo laughed.

"Of course you gotta use a single finishing blow. Maintain the emission of your fear, and concentrate it fully, them deal a lethal blow on your opponent. You get it? If you wish to finish it in one blow, you have to do it at full power. There aren't so many chances there on the real battlefield. Even though you might not be able to finish your opponent in one strike, you must never hold yourself back. The same principle applies to wood cutting. You keep failing because you were distracted. You have to focus on your swing and imagine that the log is an enemy to crush."

_Imagine that it's an enemy to crush. That's right. I'll give it a try._

Following Amezo's instructions, Rikuo placed a log onto the platform. It was the log that was cut only halfway through it.

Rikuo took a deep breath and picked up his axe. There was a wind blowing through the forest, causing his hair to sway with it.

Then, Rikuo activated his fear. He stared at the log while maintaining his fear, with the axe in his hands. He told himself that the log was an enemy he wanted to crush with all his might. He needed to take the enemy down in one, fatal blow. He focused on where he should attack to create a fatal blow, its weakest point.

Suddenly, his instincts caught on to something. And right at that moment…

"There!", Rikuo swung his axe downwards to the log.

"Haah!", he shouted subconsciously. His axe seemed to be automatically drawn to the log. And then, two cleanly cut blocks of wood appeared next to the platform in a flash. Rikuo was left with a lingering feeling of excitement and satisfaction.

"See Rikuo, you can do it if you put your heart in it! Maybe it's because you're a quick learner!", Amezo said in excitement.

"Nah, that was just a stroke of good luck.", Rikuo replied humbly.

"Idiot! If that was just a stroke of luck, then you should practice it more until you've completely mastered it!"

Rikuo thought that it made sense, so he placed another log to cut onto the platform.

It was just a repeated practice after that. Rikuo tried to find the lingering feeling he had while swinging his axe over and over again. Concentration is the most important point. After he understood that, the less he cut his logs in a bad way.

"Thanks, Amezo! I think I've got the trick!"

"Hahaha, anytime!", Amezo puffed out his chest proudly.

Seeing that Rikuo have mastered the trick, and the gloomy expression no longer appear on Rikuo's face, Amezo said with a warm tone,

"Hey, have you ever been to Kyoto before?"

"Nope. How about you?"

"Me neither. I never left this place. What kind of place is it?"

"Hmm, there should be a lot of temples there…", Rikuo answered as he swung his axe skillfully.

"That's right. I heard that it's surrounded by mountains, so it's freezing there in winter, and very hot in the summer."

"Mountains, huh? That means there should be many Tengus live in those mountains, right? I heard that the Kyoto Tengus are the most fearsome of all.", Amezo said with a happy face, "It's so nice to be able to go to Kyoto, I really envy you, Rikuoo~"

Amezo rolled on the grass by the riverbank, continuously saying, "So nice~"

"If so, then why don't you come with me to Kyoto?"

Hearing Rikuo's words, Amezo suddenly stopped rolling.

"Eh? Me? Going to Kyoto with you?", Amezo said in confusion. Despite his weird looks, Amezo could display a wide range of emotions on his face.

"You heard me. Come with me."

"B-But, I…"

Before Amezo could finish his words, Rikuo laughed,

"Easy, buddy. I'm not forcing you to come with me. But you can consider it as a sight-seeing trip to Kyoto, and conveniently defeat Hagoromo Gitsune when you're at it. Isn't that cool?"

Amezo stayed quiet. Rikuo didn't continue the talk and resumed to cut the logs.

Amezo spaced out as he was chewing his cucumbers, like he was thinking of something serious. But he didn't say anything.

After finishing his work, Rikuo place his axe against the stump that acted as a platform, and fell backwards onto the ground. He was covered in sweat.

"It's so hot today. I'm taking a bath before training with Itaku."

After he said that, Amezo's face suddenly appeared before his eyes.

"Rikuo!"

"Wah! What is it?"

"I know a really good place where you can take a bath."

"A good place?"

"Yep. It's a secret spot I discovered, a special spot. Even though we need to do a little walk up to the mountains, it's very calming and comfortable there, since there's also a waterfall. There are only a few youkais that know about this place. How about it?"

Amezo didn't wait for Rikuo's answer before taking his hand and shouted,

"Come! Let's go!", Amezo was excited for some unknown reasons.

"O-okay, I'm going! Stop pulling me!", Rikuo said as he followed Amezo.

**So, how was it? Is it interesting to see Rikuo got picked on by the Futtachis? Hehehe~**

**Sorry for the late update, this chapter is seriously long, and I barely had any time to translate this chapter because I've got tons of homework to do. Anyway, hope you like it! Reviews are most welcomed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**RECORD OF STAY IN TOONO**

**Chapter 4**

Rikuo's sparring partner wasn't always Itaku.

Awashima, Dohiko, and Amezo used to take turns as Rikuo's opponent during the training. Switching opponents means that many types of battle tactics could be absorbed, and it was proven as a perfect training method for Rikuo.

Rikuo and Amezo were fighting with each other on the training arena, while the other youkais were watching them from distance.

Itaku, who was standing on a branch of a large tree, observed the fight as well. The branch he was standing on was so huge that it could be considered as a tree.

Rikuo was currently using his Hatsu, dodging Amezo's water-based attacks. Itaku was still observing the fight when Awashima suddenly stood beside him.

"Hey, Itaku. I heard that Amezo brought Rikuo to the waterfall.", Awashima said. Awashima was an Amanojaku, a youkai who possessed the body of a male during the day, and the body of a female at night. In short, he was a youkai who had two genders.

"He brought Rikuo to the waterfall?", Itaku turned his head and asked for confirmation. Awashima nodded.

"That Amezo would only bring people he acknowledge to the waterfall. Even though I'm not sure of what he had done, Amezo seems to like him.", Awashima replied.

_Rikuo will never do anything to win anyone's favor_, Itaku thought. _That guy is the kind of guy who sneaks into people's homes undetected. Maybe, he quietly opened the door from the inside – no, most likely, it was Amezo who opened the door. He brought Rikuo to the waterfall on his own will, which is the major evidence to this._

Amezo's favorite waterfall was protected by a vast forest, and it was hard to find under normal conditions, even for the Toono youkais. Only a few of them had been invited to the waterfall by Amezo. Itaku once went there with Amezo, and the waterfall was especially clean. The small amount of youki made it a comfortable place to relax.

Even though Amezo had a light hearted personality, he was very selective in choosing the people that he'd like to take to the waterfall. He will never bring a weak person to that place. In the past, there was a youkai from the other village who tried to make Amezo take him to the waterfall, and thus angered the swamp kappa. That youkai was later found badly injured by Amezo's attacks. To Amezo, the waterfall was an exceptionally special place.

Currently, the training session was taking a half time break. Rikuo was about to cornered Amezo when Dohiko suddenly jumped out and called for a break, forcing an end to the fight.

Dohiko seemed to crack a joke, and Rikuo gave out one or two sentence as a reply. At that moment, his surroundings were filled with laughter.

Suddenly, the scene that Itaku saw that morning crossed his mind.

That morning, Rikuo was seen carrying the clothes, climbing up into the mountain when he met Dohiko and his pals. They were throwing a large amount of fruits at Rikuo. At that time, Itaku was watching everything from a flat stone nearby. Itaku knew that Rikuo had tripped himself when the Futtachis threw those fruits at him the other day.

However, it was different in that morning. The fruits passed through Rikuo's body and fell onto the ground. Rikuo used _Kyoka Suigetsu_ to avoid them.

Dohiko wouldn't give up so easily. He threw more fruits towards Rikuo, who was standing somewhere else. But, again the attack was avoided by Rikuo's Hatsu. But that wasn't all. Not only he dodged the attack, Rikuo then used his stick to hit the fruits back to Dohiko. The fruits flew towards and hit Dohiko's forehead, stunned him. But later, Dohiko regained his senses and quickly burst out laughing.

"Wow, Rikuo! That was AWESOME!"

"I can't be falling on my butt everyday, you know.", Rikuo grinned.

The other Futtachis then cheered at him,

"As expected of Rikuo, he's amazing! That kid is really something!"

—_So, Dohiko is conquered too, huh_. Itaku thought as he watched the Futtachi chatting and laughing with Rikuo on the training arena. He could feel a slight change of atmosphere on the arena.

Amezo and Dohiko never distanced themselves that much from Rikuo, and it also applied to Itaku and Awashima. Ever since Rikuo was brought to Toono, all youkais who lived in the village had treated him normally, sometimes act as his sparring partners. And ever since the first day, Rikuo had occasionally joking with them.

But, deep inside their hearts, they knew that Rikuo was just a guest. He would definitely left someday. They had never considered him as a comrade who walked on the same path with them.

However, it seemed that both Amezo and Dohiko began to see Rikuo as a comrade, which was why he was brought to the waterfall, or being cheered at even after Rikuo had hit one of them with a fruit.

On the other hand, Itaku didn't have the same thought as them.

—_I'm different from them. I won't open the door and let you enter my world so easily._

"That guy, Rikuo, is such a strange person.", Awashima said as he tilted his head slightly to Itaku. "His abilities aren't that great right now. But for some unknown reasons, you just can't ignore him."

Itaku stared at Awashima with a strange look on his face.

"W-Why are you giving me that look? It's creepy, you know."

"Nothing.", Itaku replied in a single word. Then, Awashima quickly said,

"Let me tell you, I'm not planning to befriend with Rikuo. That guy was like an idiot during the training. He couldn't stop giving me that stupid grin on his face. He must be scolded properly.", Awashima said in a denial tone.

"Then, I'll leave him to you."

"Eh?"

"I mean, scolding him. Go find that guy and beat some sense into him. You better scold him good.", Itaku nodded as he saw Awashima straight in the eyes.

**So, how was it? Isn't this a nice chapter to read? Hehe^^**

**I know this is a short chapter, but hope you enjoyed it :D**

**theluckyshipper: wew, I must've mistranslated that part, maybe it's because I was sleepy when translating it. Biggest apologies for that ^_^ Anyway, it's supposed to be translated as "He thought everything that Akagappa had told him once more." Thanks for the review, theluckyshipper ! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**RECORD OF STAY IN TOONO**

**Chapter 5**

At the back of Akagappa's mansion, there was a big open air bath.

Awashima concealed his youki, and peeked out from the rocks. He saw Rikuo was squatting six feet away from him. Rikuo was bare chested, he only wore a pair of shorts. He was brushing the stones to clean them. That was Rikuo's duty after the daytime training session.

_Okay, time to make a move_ – Awashima nodded and threw the brush he had been holding in his right hand towards Rikuo. The brush hit Rikuo's back. However, it was just an illusion, it faded into the air. Then, the real Rikuo appeared a few meters away from the illusion.

"What do you think you were doing, Awashima?", Rikuo smiled, holding the brush in his hand.

"Tch. You're damn good at dodging.", Awashima smiled as he left his hideout.

If only the brush had hit Rikuo, Awashima could have scolded him with the phrase, "You're distracted! Didn't we tell you to maintain your fear all the time?!" – That was what Awashima thought. But, unfortunately, that didn't happen because Rikuo was able to dodge the brush attack he launched at him. And at that moment, Awashima lost all reasons he had to start scolding Rikuo.

_No, that's not right – In fact, whether or not I'm here to scold Rikuo was something to be questioned._

Earlier that day, Awashima had told Itaku that he wanted to scold Rikuo, since Itaku pushed the task onto him. He came to the bath not thinking too much about it. However, he later discovered that he didn't really want to lecture Rikuo at all.

Even though Rikuo had been joking around with Amezo and Dohiko on the training arena during the day, he felt that it was something useless to scold as. As long as Rikuo could keep up and improve his fighting skills – that was enough. As one of his sparring partners, Awashima knew that Rikuo was developing and getting stronger each day.

"Is there anything you need?'

Awashima raised his head as he heard Rikuo questioned him. Seeing that Awashima didn't give any answer, Rikuo gave him a look of suspicion.

_How troublesome. I came here at the first place to scold that guy. However, I have no interest in doing that right now. But, I can't just say bye-bye so casually and leave him – that is way too awkward. Rikuo would think that I came here just to scare him with a brush. _– Awashima thought.

"U-um..I…"

When Awashima was shuttering, Rikuo picked up the brush and threw it towards Awashima. The latter then caught it at ease. Then, Rikuo said,

"If you've got nothing to do, why don't you give me a hand? Help me clean the bath."

"_S-Stupid! Why do I have to help a newcomer like you?!"_, Awashima thought of answering that way. However…

"Uh, okay.", Awashima answered just like that, leaving him no choice but to help Rikuo.

Awashima took off his coat, leaving only his cotton shirt on. He picked up the brush and squatted in the middle of the stone bath. The sun was setting, but it was still a little bit early for the evening to come. Therefore, Awashima was able to maintain his male form for a while longer.

_I finally have an excuse to stay. But isn't this a little awkward?_

Because the bath was rather spacious, Rikuo and Awashima split up to clean it together. Both of them decided to clean their own respective sections of the bath, with their backs facing to each other. No one talked afterwards as they continued cleaning the bath. The sounds of the scrubbing brushes were the only ones that were heard. The silence made Awashima slightly uncomfortable.

_What…is this strange feeling?_ , Awashima thought to himself. _Suddenly being so concerned about a person I don't usually care about – that is so not me. _

"Hey, Rikuo. Don't you know that your hair is insanely long?", Awashima suddenly said to break the tense. He immediately regretted that afterwards.

_WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY TO HIM?!_

But Rikuo didn't think too much about the question. He replied,

"Of course, that's because I'm in my youkai form right now. It'll become a lot shorter if I change back to my human form."

"I see…", Awashima replied half-hearted. Then, he suddenly remembered something,

"That's right! I heard that you would change into your human form during the day. Is that true?"

"Sure it is. It's always like that outside, but I can stay in my youkai form all the time in this village."

"Isn't that inconvenient in the outside world? I mean, being human for a second, then change into a youkai at the next second?"

Awashima had been eager to talk to Rikuo about this.

"It IS inconvenient.", Rikuo said softly. "I don't know how to say this… but I definitely have been confused by this matter before.."

Rikuo told Awashima that there was a time when he was doubtful whether or not he should succeed his father and grandfather as the Supreme Commander of the Nura clan. He really thought of the co-existence between humans and ayakashi. _Will a human with only a quarter youkai blood be able to survive in the ayakashi world? Even becoming the leader of the Hyakki Yakko?_ That thought had been haunting Rikuo for some time before some certain incidents occurred. But in the end, Rikuo could embrace both his youkai and human form.

"How about you, Awashima? How do you feel about this?", Rikuo asked in return.

Awashima, the youkai with two genders, was just like Rikuo who had always been switching between his human and youkai form. So, it was natural for Rikuo to be asking something like that.

"Well…I've been through a lot of things…"

The name Awashima was taken from the name of the child of a goddess and a deity whose gender would change depending the time of the day. Having both female and male souls inside his body caused Awashima a lot of trouble and frustration. He used to doubt even his own existence itself. He spent his childhood with such doubts.

As time goes by, both his female and male self grew up. The boy became a man, and the girl turned into a woman. His body also underwent a few changes. During the process, Awashima learned how to use Hatsu. After reconciling the opposite fears he possessed (forgiving nature of a goddess and the fighting abilities of a deity), he completed his training as a shinobi youkai, and was temporarily freed from the thoughts that had tormented him during his growth.

Despite the fact that he was a good fighter, Awashima had been discriminated against many times before.

Besides its original members, the Oshu-Toono clan was also in charge of recommending and allocating mercenaries around the country. Members of various clans would regularly pay a visit when they need fighting force, and they would ended up borrowing some of Toono's fighting powers. It was during those times that Awashima was humiliated beyond his limit.

"…turns into a woman at night? Oh please, youkai normally fights at night! If he turns into a woman halfway during the fight, how do you expect us to win? Isn't there another stronger youkai around here?"

Such comments had been thrown at Awashima various times. If they went a little too further, Awashima would literally lose his temper. Awashima had lost her temper as a woman a few times before, even using her fear against the other party.

_Tch, those stupid, simple-minded fools. They're anywhere to be found. They said I was useless, not even understanding my own power. Bastards, _Awashima couldn't help but clicking his tongue when he remembered those times.

After hearing Awashima's story, Rikuo calmly nodded. Then he said,

"You've been through a lot. Thank you for telling me everything."

Even though that was a rather bland reaction, Awashima didn't feel that bad. He didn't need to be pitied at.

"Uh, it's okay. I think I should thank you too for telling me your story.", Awashima replied, a little embarrassed. The uncomfortable feeling that he had before suddenly disappeared. After that, Rikuo and Awashima returned to their cleaning. After a long awkward silence, Rikuo suddenly said,

"Amezo taught me the trick to cut the logs."

"He told you the trick?", Awashima replied, a little surprised.

"Yeah, about how you can use your fear to cut the logs or something."

"I see…", Awashima clicked his tongue.

_Geez, what the hell is he thinking about? I'm the one in charge of cutting those logs!, _Awashima frustrated, _Maybe it's also my fault that I didn't teach Rikuo properly._

"Okay then, I'll tell you the trick to clean the bath.", Awashima said as he plotted a 'revenge' prank on his mind.

"Really? Thanks!", Rikuo accepted Awashima's 'good' will.

"Okay, first up, move your brush following my instructions.", Awashima said as he stood next to Rikuo. "Move your arms as if you're drawing a circle."

"Like this?"

"Harder. Draw a bigger circle."

"Li-Like this?"

"Just like that. Good! Keep it up! Make it even bigger and repeat it!"

Rikuo started to move his hands in a circular motion. After a while, he panted heavily and said,

"W-What does this thing has to do with activating my fear?"

"This thing…"

"Yes?"

"…will cause you extreme fatique, and it's good for muscle training! Hahaha!"

"That's got nothing to do with it at all!"

Awashima started to laugh out loud that he even needed to hold his stomach.

"Rikuo, I didn't know that you could be so dense!", Awashima said as he tried to hold his laugh with less success.

Rikuo glared at Awashima for a second. Then, he started to laugh as well.

The night started to fall when Awashima finally finished the cleaning. And so, he turned into a woman. He had never shown his transformation to anyone before, and not planning to show it to any other person besides Rikuo from now on.

"Thanks a bunch, Rikuo! That was a good exercise!"

"If that's so, why don't you help me again tomorrow?", Rikuo replied.

"Don't be stupid. I won't help you ever again.", Awashima said has she threw a brush towards Rikuo who dodged it. "I'm out of here."

* * *

It's already dark in Toono when Rikuo lied on his bed, which was simply a huge pot that was placed on the ground.

Rikuo didn't accept this kind of treatment at the beginning (since we all know that a pot isn't an appropriate place to sleep). He was mad. But as time went by, he got used to it because he had worked all day long and immediately fell asleep as he lied on it. He was physically and mentally exhausted from the tasks that were given to him. But it was worth it. He could feel that he was getting stronger, day by day.

Rikuo crawled into the pot. He thought about Awashima's help during the bath cleaning. Even though that guy might have done it on a whim, he was still grateful…

"Cough, cough…!"

Rikuo suddenly heard a series of coughs.

"Yukari, is there anything wrong?", Rikuo said as he opened his eyes and saw the Zashiki Warashi was standing on the edge of his pot. She was very small.

Yukari usually hangs around with Reira, and normally she wouldn't be Rikuo's sparring partner. However, since she often came to the training fields, Yukari and Rikuo talked to each other from time to time. Even tough she looked like an innocent little kid; she could speak very clearly and organized.

"What's wrong, Yukari? It's already late, you know."

"Nothing. I heard that you sleep in a pot. So I came here to see what it's like. Cough, cough.", Yukari said.

"Well, now you've seen it yourself. You can go now.", Rikuo said as he yawned, "…I'm very sleepy right now. You should go to sleep as well, Yukari." Rikuo could feel his eyelids getting heavier.

"Don't be so heartless. I'm a Zashiki Warashi, I can bring you fortune if I stay with you."

"Ah, that's right. Zashiki Warashi's fear can bring fortune to people around it…"

"Rikuo, I think you're falling asleep.", Yukari giggled. Her small laughter made Rikuo even sleepier.

Before he fell asleep, Rikuo stretched out his arm and patted Yukari lightly. He could feel Yukari's soft hair… And he seemed to hear someone whispered him a good night in his ear.

* * *

**So, how was it? Awashima, I think you just got owned by Rikuo, hehehe :D **

**Poor Rikuo, he had to sleep on a pot… and oh my, Yukari is so adorable~**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is rather a long and boring chapter, if I may say. But I promise the final chapter (yes, the next chapter will be the final one! SPOILER) will be a lot more interesting than this one. So please keep an eye on this story, okay~?**

**Let me know what you think. Reviews are most welcomed. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! How have you been? Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school lately. I'm glad that I managed to finish this chapter somehow! Whew!**

**Anyway, please enjoy it. Reviews are always welcomed :)**

**- ayakashistories -  
**

* * *

That day, Itaku didn't watch Rikuo's fight on a branch. Instead, he went down to the arena, observing Rikuo's mocking battle.

Rikuo's current training partner was Dohiko. Even though Dohiko had a large and muscular built (since he was an ape based youkai), he was quick. He jumped from place to place, avoiding Rikuo's attacks. That act however, had made Rikuo even more frustrated. Amezo, who was standing at the edge of the arena, shouted for Rikuo to calm down.

As for Awashima, he was nowhere to be seen. It seemed that something was holding him up in the mansion, and he left the training arena just a few moments ago.

_After Amezo and Dohiko, Awashima was conquered as well. Last night's training guaranteed it, _Itaku thought.

Everyone was beginning to view Rikuo more of an ally instead of a guest. Even though it was barely noticeable, it was happening. The look in their eyes, their distance and the way they spoke to Rikuo, started to change. They treated him as if he was their comrade from the beginning. The biggest change felt was how Awashima, Amezo, and Dohiko reacted towards Rikuo's fear. They were beginning to feel his true 'fear'.

During the training yesterday, Itaku asked Awashima to lecture Rikuo because he wanted to know, _will Awashima submit himself to Rikuo?_

In the end, Awashima really got conquered. Itaku didn't know what had happened between them, but he was certain of one thing. Something must have happened, something that made Awashima truly 'fear' Rikuo.

_However, I haven't been conquered. Yet._

_I don't feel any fear towards you. You can't open my heart. _

Itaku felt like he really had to rebel against Amezo and the rest, who had been conquered by Rikuo.

_All of you fell into other people's trap so easily. You have no pride at all. _

_Is it okay to consider him as a comrade this quickly? What is so charismatic about that guy anyway?_

"You're making a scary face. Relax, Itaku.", suddenly Itaku heard a soft voice behind him. It was Reira, with Yukari standing beside her.

Seeing that Itaku didn't say anything, Reira said again,

"First it's Amezo and Dohiko. And now Awashima as well. Seeing that everyone's getting so attached to Rikuo, doesn't that make you feel uneasy?"

"I just find it strange. Is he that amazing? Does he really possess the ability that had made all of us attached to him in just a couple of days?"

Hearing Itaku's words, Reira simply chuckled.

"Having those feelings, doesn't that mean you're somehow attached to him as well? If you really aren't interested in him, you wouldn't have thought that way."

Itaku really wanted to deny Reira's statement. However, he was smart enough to know that more denials will only cause more misunderstandings. It was better not to say anything at all.

"I think Yukari is the same. She seems to like Rikuo a lot.", Reira continued. Yukari snuggled closer to Reira, smiled.

"Rikuo is a mysterious guy. He's only been here for a week, but somehow we just can't ignore him.", Reira said.

"Oh please. Reira, even you?", Itaku said in disbelief.

"Hmm? What's wrong with me?", Reira asked.

"Do you feel any fear towards that guy?"

Reira simply smiled upon hearing that question. She paused for a second before saying,

"He asked me a favor once."

"What did he ask?"

"Rikuo asked me to teach the yuki-onna in his family to make my handmade honey lemons.", answered Reira. She laughed softly.

Itaku narrowed his eyes, observing Reira's face. Reira, who was normally so composed and mature…was acting like a little girl.

_I see. It means that I'm the only one who hasn't been conquered yet._

Itaku lowered his face and smiled to himself. Thinking back, he realized that Rikuo had attracted so many youkai since his arrival.

Am I being to stubborn?

Itaku couldn't help to think that way. Someone who had stayed in Toono for all his life could be really stubborn and hard to deal with.

But, Amezo and the others have all stayed in Toono for all their lives, just like him. Despite that, how could they submit themselves to Rikuo so fast? Could it be that they had found something special in Rikuo, something that he hadn't found?

_Then, show me._

Itaku raised his head and looked towards Rikuo, who appeared to have just finished his mocking duel with Dohiko.

"Reira.", Itaku said, "I only believe in the things that I can see, especially on the battlefield. I can only interact with him through a match."

Reira simply nodded to Itaku's statement.

"Sure, why not.", she simply said.

Itaku reached out to his back, pulling out one of his sickles.

"Reira, please made me some honey lemons. They taste really good when you're exhausted."

Then, Itaku shouted to Rikuo, who was standing in the middle of the training arena.

"Rikuo!"

Rikuo wiped his sweat and turned to Itaku.

"I'm up next!", said Itaku.

"Ohh, sure!", Rikuo simply replied.

In a split second, Itaku dashed towards Rikuo and swung his sickle with all his might. Rikuo dodged the attack and complained,

"Hey! I wasn't ready!"

"Could you ever say that if I was a Kyoto youkai?", asked Itaku. He pulled another sickle and held it on his left hand. He trapped Rikuo on both sides using the sickles in his hands, and cut him into two. However, it was just an illusion. Rikuo's body dissolved, and appeared somewhere else. It was _Kyoka Suigetsu. _

"_Go with the grandson of Nurarihyon, and fight alongside him in Kyoto. Aren't you thinking about this right now?"_, Itaku suddenly remembered Akagappa's words.

Itaku turned his body, and tried to determine Rikuo's position. After he found him, once again Itaku attacked Rikuo. His sickles were faced against Rikuo's wooden stick. They were equally matched.

_Will I follow this guy? Will he be my leader in the future?_

Itaku thought as he swung his sickles. The more he thought about it, the more surreal it seemed to him.

Toono youkai were always neutral. They moved based on a temporary contract with another party, without pledging their alliance to anyone. No sakazuki exchange was done.

_Yet, there were some Toono youkai who suffered because the followed an incapable leader. A weak one._

_Rikuo, I'm different from everyone else. I'll never let you open my doors!_

Itaku reached out to his back, pulling out a bamboo stick. It fitted perfectly on his grip. The bamboo stick was made from a bamboo tree in the forest of Toono.

_**I won't let you die in Kyoto. If you're going to die, then die in the training grounds of Toono!**_

"Tera Maki!", Itaku shouted as he swung his stick forward, sending a powerful wind towards Rikuo. The wind hit Rikuo's body.

But, again, it was just an illusion. Rikuo's body dissolved and disappeared into the thin air.

"Tch!", Itaku cursed. Even though he sounded frustrated, Itaku was actually smiling.

_Kyoka Suigetsu…that technique is definitely something._

At that moment, Itaku felt a hostile intention. He turned around, seeing Rikuo was standing there, raising his wooden stick. Itaku swung his sickle to block the attack, but Rikuo disappeared once more. Itaku hit nothing but the thin air.

_I see. Those illusions aren't just for dodging attacks. They can be used to trick your enemies. _

After the illusion disappeared, Rikuo closed in from another direction.

"That's it, Rikuo! Never release your fear!", Itaku said. Then, Rikuo attacked Itaku with his stick. Itaku blocked the attack using two sickles.

_This guy's fear is quite interesting. If he can really make a use of it, he'll be able to attack his opponent and defend himself at once in the battlefield. It can be an amazingly effective weapon, _Itaku thought as he fought Rikuo.

"Bad news, Rikuo!", Awashima shouted. He interrupted Rikuo and Itaku's fight.

"The Toono youkai who went to Kyoto brought me a bad news…the Onmyoji had been slaughtered! Kyoto…is going to fall into Hagoromo Gitsune's hands!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The situation appeared to have changed greatly.

After hearing Awashima's news, Rikuo decided to leave Toono that night. He knew that his Hatsu was far from complete, and he realized that he needed to stay and train more. But the situation was getting dangerous, and he wanted to help his friend in Kyoto.

After saying his farewell to Akagappa, Rikuo suddenly exclaimed,

"Does anyone here willing to follow me to Kyoto?!"

But there was no response from the other youkai. So, he tried once more.

"I'm begging you! Please! Those Kyoto youkai are damn strong, and I need your powers! It will be great to have all of you joining my Hyakki Yakko*!", Rikuo yelled to every corner of Toono.

The Toono youkai looked at each other. They didn't know what to do, and started to whisper among themselves.

"There's no need to discuss this at all.", Itaku suddenly said. He was standing on a high branch, and he had been listening to their conversation all along. From where he was standing, Itaku could clearly see Rikuo's unguarded back.

"I know that all of you have decided to follow Rikuo. Why are you hesitating?"

Awashima, Amezo, Dohiko, Reira and Yukari had experienced Rikuo's fear before. They were hesitating just because they were too embarrassed. But, Rikuo seemed to know what they were thinking. So, he said once more,

"What are you waiting for?! Hurry up, prepare your bags and we'll get going!"

_All of them are more than willing to follow him to Kyoto. Then, what about me?_, Itaku thought. He was hesitating about coming along with them. He jumped off the branch as he thought,

_Does Rikuo really need me?_

"Itaku, why don't you come with me?", Rikuo asked to Itaku.

Itaku was surprised. But then, he noticed once more Rikuo's unguarded back, and said,

"How many times do I have to tell you to never disperse your fear?"

"Itaku…", Rikuo said. He remained in his position.

Itaku grabbed one of his sickles and held it in front of Rikuo's neck, as if he was going to cut his throat. Then, he said,

"That makes your 200th death in Toono. You weren't on guard at all, and you know that it's extremely dangerous, don't you?!"

Itaku pulled back his sickle and said,

"Your training isn't over yet. I'm still your instructor…and I won't exchange Sakazuki with you!"

"…thanks!", Rikuo replied with a smile.

Itaku jolted a bit. He felt like his heart was being squeezed. He was completely uncomfortable.

_Did I…just open my doors as well..?, _the thought flashed through his mind.

_No, of course not!_, he denied, _but it doesn't matter. It's no use if I over think it, and there is no need to rush it._

_I'll just have to come along with Rikuo to Kyoto, and fight alongside him. I'm sure that I'll find the answer that way. _

_**Whether I fear Rikuo or not, it's up to this battle to decide!**_

Rikuo pulled out his wooden stick and got into his battle stance. The stick he used was the stick that was made from the spiritual tree of Takimaru, and it had been accompanying him during all his training in Toono. Rikuo turned to the fear that surrounded Toono, and raised his stick.

"**Let's go, you lot! Farewell, Toono!"**

Takimaru swung forward, and cut through Toono's fear magnificently.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Translator's Note:**

*_Hyakki Yakko_ = Parade of a Hundred Demons

Well, how was the last chapter? I know it's kinda boring, but I'm glad that I finally finished translating this story. I'm looking forward to your reviews!

Happy New Year everybody!

**ayakashistories**

**P.S.** If any of you wanted me to translate another story from Nuramago light novels, just PM me and I'll try to find the scans and translate it for you if possible.


End file.
